Motorcycle owners typically place a premium on the aesthetic appearance of their motorcycles. Many owners will secure a variety of motorcycle accessories on different parts of the motorcycle in order to increase the utility and look of a motorcycle. Bags, tool kits, light bars and windshields are among the different accessories that can be mounted to a motorcycle.
Triple clamps are one of the parts on a motorcycle where accessories are commonly attached. The triple clamps rotatably couple the frame of the motorcycle with a pair of fork tubes on the steering fork. The fork tubes extend through the triple clamps and one end of each fork tube is connected to opposite sides of the front wheel axle. Handlebars are coupled to the upper end of the fork tubes. A driver steers the motorcycle by maneuvering the handlebars, which causes the fork tubes, front wheel and triple clamps to rotate with respect to the frame of the motorcycle. The motorcycle accessories are usually mounted on a front, or top, surface of one, or both, of the triple clamps so that an accessory is readily visible and easily accessible.